Goddess or Beginner?
by nisEtiU17XD
Summary: After the summer camp, what'll happen next? Sorry, I suck in summaries.. : KahoxLen..-COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…this is my second fanfic but my first in La Corda D'oro. I really want Kahoko to be with Len, but it really sucks when they did not show who Kahoko will pick. Reviews will be nice and will keep me writing…****ü**** Pls. R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro, if I did, Keiichi would be mine…**

**Chapter 1 : You're A God**

Rain poured angrily as seven individuals went back from the summer camp. Azuma was picked up by his car and driver, Kazuki went home boarding a taxi with Keiichi, Ryoutaro also did went home with Shoko, leaving Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko alone by themselves. Kahoko told Len that she'll go home by herself but Len insisted and told her she could spend the night in their house.

"Are you sure, Len?" - Kahoko

"Yeah, besides my mother and father are on tour and they won't be back in a couple of weeks so we have many free rooms in the house. I'll call your mother and tell her that you can't come home because of the rain." - Len

As they reached the Tsukimori residence, Len showed Kahoko her temporary room while he went to his as well. Kahoko wiped the water from her violin case, took off her almost wet clothes and changed into some comfortable ones. Before dinner, she lied down on the bed, thinking about Len's sudden kindness. _How can Len make me spend the night in his house? What can be the reason? That day on the dolphin park, he really looked gorgeous while playing his violin. _Kahoko started thinking bout Len and all the positive things about him while she, herself stopped her daydreaming. _Kahoko, what are you thinking? You can't fall for him. He's like a god in the music world while you're just a mere beginner. Stop it, Hino Kahoko._

As voices in her head started arguing, she heard a familiar voice saying that it's dinner time.Realizing it was Len, she stood up but she stumbled in her violin case. She got up not noticing the cut that was on her arm. When she got out of the room, Len asked her what happened back in her room.

"Oh, that's just nothing. I just fell of and tripped that's all." - Kahoko

"What nothing? Look at that awful cut in your arm. Let me fix it before we eat." - Len

"Trust me, Len, I can handle it. Its just a scratch." - Kahoko

"That is not a scratch…let me fix it" - Len

Len did clean her cut and wrapped it in with a bandage. When Len was doing it, Kahoko blushed when she came face to face with Len and voices started to ague again in her head. After eating dinner, the two of them went back to bed. This time, Len had voices in his head, too. _What were you thinking Len? You started arguing with her again. If you would like her to think you are not the person that everybody thought you were, you have to be nicer and make a good impression on her. Len, you're such pinhead, urghh…_After that, he fell asleep.

The next day, the sun was shining bright. Kahoko was suppose to go home that day but Len asked her to go out with him suddenly.

"Where are we going, Len?" - Kahoko

"Where do you want to go?" - Len

"I don't know, besides, you're the one who asked me to go out." - Kahoko

"Um, yeah_(what were you thinking? Heck yeah, you're the one who asked her out anyways)_ so, want to watch movies?" - Len

"Of course…and after that, maybe I'd like to go to the park." - Kahoko

**Hey guys, sorry, it's a bit short. I am sick today, ugh…imagine having fever, colds and cough at the same. This story, um, I can't update sooner or later because firstly, our pc is broken and I'm using my laptop and its just every weekend we go to my grandma's because there's wi-fi connection there and secondly, homework, projects, etc. okay, reviews!!**

**nisetiu17 **


	2. Out of Reach

**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry I have not updated like forever, but I've decided I'ma have to make this story, two-shots. Its because I have no time to write more chapters, as you can see.**

**I've named this chapter Out of Reach by Gabrielle because I really love the message in the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro**

**Chapter 2 - Out of Reach**

The day was over, but that doesn't mean their date was. Len took Kahoko to the bay when night fell. I was the perfect atmosphere there. The wind blew romantically which brought chills to Kahoko's body.

"Here, have my jacket." - Len said placing his jacket on Kahoko's shoulders.

"Thanks. Why are we here?" - Kahoko

"Um, well I think we should call it a date. I took you here because I wanted to tell you something." - Len

"What is that?" - Kahoko

"Um, I think it'll have to wait. Is that okay?" - Len

"Of course." - Kahoko

They talked and walked a little bit further finding themselves comfortable with each other. They talked about stuff, about music, what would they be doing if they couldn't get a career in music. They easily felt they're safe in each other's company. What a lovely day it has been for the two of them.

It was getting late and Len walked Kahoko home. They found time to talk before calling it a day.

"What was that you wanted to tell me? I think now's a pretty good time." - Kahoko

"Um, you might think I'm cheesy but I think I like you. With every day I'm with you, I'm just starting to feel I finally found someone who will never leave me. I feel that there's finally someone who will stand by me all times. My life has been quiet but then you came along. You showed me there's more to life than just pleasing other people.? - Len

"Len, I don't know what to say…" - Kahoko

"Its okay, I don't expect you to like me after all the thing I've done." - Len

"No, the truth is that I also feel the same way. I like you, too Len Tsukimori…: - Kahoko

They hugged each other and ended their date with a kiss.

**So, what do you think?? Thanks!! Reviews!!**

**-nisetiu17-**


	3. Important to the Readers

**Hey everyone!!! This is not a new chapter but I would just like to ask, who would want to help me write a sequel for my story, "Goddess or Beginner?"???**

**Just send me an e-mail here in my account..**

**If you don't want to, its okay…**

**Much love,**

**Nisetiu17**


End file.
